thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150106101302/@comment-24796133-20150106180752
I don't even think about the gunfire before I start running. I'm in open ground now and can feel the whizz of the bullets as they barely miss me. One of them scrathes my shoulder and hot pain erupts from the wound, but I keep going, straight to Tyrone. He's not moving, slumped against the wall. I look at the gas station as I run the last part. It's up in flames, the building torn apart and debris everyone. The others... I can't bear to think of it. I slide down next to Tyrone, who's eye;ids are fluttering. There's a shard of metal sticking through his lower chest. I'm stunned into silence. This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. Tyrone slowly moves his eyes to me, a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his chin from his mouth. He just about lifts his hand and holds my wrist, drawing my head close to his. "Ke..keep em... safe..." He mumbles between ragged breaths. I feel his fragile grip on my wrist loosen and fall away, his eyelids cease movement, those bright purple eyes dead to the world. Everything around me seems to slow down, like everything moving in slow motion, and all sound become muffled, like being underwater. I'm in shock. I turn slowly to see the flames rising from the structure that was the gas station, all the metal and glass strewn over the ground, patches of them burning. I look at the others up ahead, them struggling and hiding from the onslaught. What has happened to this world? I can't believe my reality, it's too much too take in. Then a crushing weight hits me as Diablo speak to me. ''"They will never stop hunting us. They must all die, all pay for what they have done." ''For the first time, I agree with him. They will kill us for no reason other than our existence. They hate us for being like this when we have no choice. They have forced us into hiding, fighting for our own survival when we are no different. Diablo reaches forward in my mind and I let him. This time as my body convulses, I do not go numb. I don't lose feeling, I am completely in control of my movements, and I transform as the helicopter flies into view, it's spotlight focusing on me. ''"They will film us" ''Diablo says. ''"Let them" ''I reply, as I start running. The others look at me as I charge towards them, leaoing over the car. My gaze centers on the rocket soldier. I charge into him, smashing him against the van and grab his throat. He stares at me with sheer horror, but any compassion I had is gone now. I crush his troat, the tendons ripping and the muscles tearing, leaving him to fall. The spotlight remains on me as I run at the other soldiers. I distance myself in my mind, letting Diablo rip through them. I no longer care, I just observe as they fall to the ground. Within a minute, they're all down. The helicopter still has it's spotlight on me, and I stare up into it's beam. I want them to know what we can do if they are willing to hunt and kill us. ''"They should fear us" ''I think, my anger slowing dying with the adrenalin rush. As my anger fades, I start to look round. What have I done? I look down at my hands, still in control. Did I do this, or did Diablo? There's no longer a line between us. I stare down at my own hands in horror, and dart of into a alleyway where the spotlight cannot find me. I take cover under a small arch and scream in my mind. ''"They will fear us now. They will all die." ''Diablo says. ''"No! That isn't how it's supposed to be! You made me do that, you made me kill them!" ''I shout, but do I even believe myself? I was no killer, Diablo has done this. The line between us is too blurred, I have to push him down. I take control once more and shove him down in my mind, but he resists. ''"You will never trap me again!" ''He shouts, fighting back. I can't turn. My whole body spasms out of control, convulsing as I collapse on the floor, fighting for dominance in my own mind. I focus on burying my anger, burying my hate as I have done so many times before. But never has the hate fought back. I can't do it, I can't push him down. I clutch my head as it burns, feeling as if it's going to rip apart. ''"You cannot stop me!" ''He shouts, and he pushes against my will as I push against his. White hot pressure builds in my head and sears my mind, and then it erupts, sending a blistering pain through my entire body, making me collapse. I lie there for a minute, ten, twenty, an hour, I don't know, I lose all sense of time. I slowly rise to my knees, hands on the ground for support. I'm in control. Then I look at my hands. The skin on them is no longer the pale complexion I've always had, but now yellowish, the veins that run through them no longer blue, but red, and almost glowing. My fingers are bony and instead of fingernails I have small claws, about a centimetre long, at the end of my fingertips. My arms seem more muscled than before, my top and hoodie half torn from Diablo's form, so I can see my chest. It carries the same complexion, the same veins. All over my skin and small scars and patches of reddish-brown colour. I stumble over to a puddle nearby and look at the reflection in the still water. My face is yellow too, a brown patch on my left cheek, and my hair is a mess. My lips are more orange now and all but my front teeth are now sharper. But my eyes scare me the most. The skin around them is darkened, almost black by the eyelids, and my irises are no longer purple, they are red. I'm a monster, and I cannot hide it. I collapse into a stting position against the wall, panting in fear. Fear of what I am. I don't cry though, it's almost as if I can't. I just sit there, mind blank, staring at my hands.